


Headphones

by Anoel



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Introversion, Music Creation, Video, beca/music, festivids 2015, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel invincible with my headphones on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metatxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/gifts).



Title: Headphones  
Music: "Headphones" by Matt Nathanson (feat. LOLO)  
Fandom: Pitch Perfect movies  
Focus: Beca Mitchell  
Summary: I feel invincible with my headphones on.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
Notes: Made for metatxt in Festivids 2015.  
Download Link: [Headphones (63MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Headphones.mp4)  
Alternative streaming option on Vimeo [here](https://vimeo.com/153598640) (PW: Festividz! )

So I heard the song "Headphones" and fell in love with it as for me it's a perfect representation of that mood that I relate to when I want to ignore the outside world and just focus on creating, usually vidding. It reminded me of Beca from Pitch Perfect as she's such a great representation of fan artists with her mashups and how she loves her headphones. I felt bad that I wouldn't get to make a treat for metatxt since she was my assignment so I decided to make her this treat while I was looking for a song for her assignment. I cut the song down because the concept was pretty small and I wanted to use only the best clips and thankfully it was easy and fun to vid. Most of it was done by the beginning of November which helped lesson some of my assignment stress. I wanted to keep Jesse, Chloe and the Bellas out of the vid as much as possible as Beca did connect with them (which I showed for the latter two in my ensemble vid) which limited my clip choices a bit but I made it work. Ultimately I was pleased I made this vid and that a bunch of people got that it was about vidding and fandom in general as that was a major reasons why I decided to make the vid.


End file.
